Destino Cruel
by kronnye
Summary: Harry es un niño maltratado y abusado, pero los Cullen tras recibir una visión van a salvarlo sin siquiera conocerlo. Edward x Harry Jacob x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Destino Cruel

Genero: drama, romántico, tragedia, violencia, slash

Advertencia: M-preg, violación, muerte de personaje, lemon

Parejas: Edward x Harry – Jacob x Draco (quizás algunas más)

Capitulo 1

Harry miraba anhelante la puerta de la alacena donde estaba encerrado, mirando fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Su tía Petunia lo había encerrado por que su primo Dudley lo acusó de haber "roto" su celular a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de su tío Veron el cual le daría una paliza como siempre lo hacía.

Era un niño bastante pequeño para su edad, tenía 13 años y a pesar de ello lucía como uno de 10. Sus brazos tenían múltiples moretones y herida. Se notaba su desnutrición desde lejos, pero el no se quejaba, ya que lo había convencido de que lo merecía. Por ser hijo de un mago "oscuro" y un "traidor".

Él era un mago poderoso, pero lo mantenían controlado para que no llegara a seguir los "malos" pasos de sus padres. Iba a Hogwarts, La escuela de magia y hechicería, pero lo mantenía apartado y alejado de todos, siempre dos aurores (la policía mágica) lo acompañaban a todas partes y lo castigaban cuando hacía algo sospechoso.

Sus tío no eran verdaderamente sus tíos, si no que eran muggles parientes de su madrina la cual igual que sus padres estaba muerta. No tenía a nadie más, su padrino y los amigos de sus padres o estaban en askaban, o igual que él, eran vigilados y controlados. Tampoco los conocía por que a ninguno les permitían verse.

Albus Dumbledore fue el aclamado "héroe" que derroto y mato a los padres de Harry cuando él solo tenía un año. Nunca tuvo un cumpleaños, nunca tuvo una navidad hogareña, nunca tuvo nada. Aquel le hombre le quito la posibilidad de ser feliz y nunca podrá regresar lo que se le fue arrebatado.

Pero no todo era tan malo, los antiguos seguidores de sus padres que están libres a pesar de no poder acercarse mucho, lo trataban bien, le sonreían y trataban de amortiguar un poco el sufrimiento del de ojos verdes. Sus compañeros de casa (Slytherin's) que tampoco podían acercarse mucho por culpa de los aurores, lo trataban bien y siempre que los "gorilas" no estaban aprovechaban y mimaban al pobre chico.

Agradecía todas las pocas cosas que tenía y esperaba pacientemente el día que pueda ser libre y que por fin lo tratasen como a un chico común y corriente. Era muy inteligente, poseía las mayores notas entre todos los de su mismo año y también estudiaba para la secundaria muggle. En casa de sus tíos (cuando no tenía que hacer los quehaceres) y en Hogwarts se quedaba horas y horas leyendo tranquilamente los libros que se le tenían permitidos, era lo único que podía hacer y eso le bastaba.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de la puerta del garage, lo que quería decir que su tío estaba de vuelta. Se mentalizo y soltó un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y espero. Él hombre estaba furioso y se le notaba como pisaba cada tablón (que Harry limpiaba) del suelo de la casa. Cada vez se acercaba más a la alacena de las escaleras y finalmente abriendo violentamente la pequeña puerta, tomo al niño del brazo y comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen y su rostro. Harry solo protegía una parte de su cuerpo. Su vientre, por que si algo lastimaba esa zona perdería él maravilloso don de un doncel. El concebir un hijo. Él quería tener esa dicha en un futuro así que trataba de protegerse un poco. Cuando su tío se canso de golpearlo le quito la ropa y se bajo el pantalón, como siempre hacia para castigarlo, lo violaba hasta la inconciencia.

-Supongo que has tomado las pastillas ¿no?- preguntó brusco el hombre.

-S-sí tío- respondió tembloroso el niño

-Bien.

Dolía mucho, siempre era lo mismo, el hombre nunca tenía consideración con él. Desde sus precarios 9 años era sometido a tal dolor. Por lo menos su tío compraba mensualmente sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

Lloró toda la noche, como siempre lo hacía y nada lo iba a cambiar.

Cerca de Prive drive un grupo paseaba bajo la oscura noche de verano. Eran vampiros, los Cullen. Hacía poco una de las chicas, Alice recibió una visión sobre un pequeño infante que cruzaría caminos con ellos. En su visión el niño sufría y lloraba, a la chica se le partió el corazón. Le contó lo que vio a su familia y el primero que hablo fue Carlisle dando a entender que tenía que salvar a pobre chico.

Cuando estaban cerca Jarper (uno de los chicos del grupo) recibió de su don una amarga y profundo tristeza que provenía de donde supuestamente estaba el chico que buscaban.

- Hay que sacarlo…- susurro el vampiro.

- No digas lo obvio Jarper- dijo Alice

La morena le dijo al otro chico Emmet que tirara la puerta y él con gusto lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Los habitantes del "hogar" salieron asustados hasta donde provino el gran estruendo para echar a los posibles intrusos con un vano intento.

-¡Fuera!- grito el horrible hombre

La rubia del grupo soltó una pequeña carcajada y mando a volar al tipo. La esposa del hombre estaba horrorizada y soltó un grito de pánico, y el hijo (el cerdo) salio corriendo directo a su habitación.

- Dinos mujer ¿Dónde está el otro habitante de esta casa? – pregunto Esme la ultima y mayor de las vampiresas.

-E-en la a-alacena…

Esme entró a la casa y fue directo a la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras. Abrió cuidadosamente para no asustar al niño. Pero no se encontró solo con un asustado niño, si no, que encontró a un muy abusado, maltratado y espantado chico. Su corazón de madre se le partió en mil pedazos al ver cada herida y moretón en el cuerpo del pequeño. Los ojos verdes opacos le mostraban el miedo y pocas esperazas que tenía. Poco a poco entró directo a la pequeña cama, Harry no se movió ni un centímetro, su magia había reconocido que estos eran seres poderosos pero no peligrosos y se relajo un poco. Esme acercó lentamente su mano hasta tocar el blanco y casi enfermo rostro del de ojos verdes.

Los demás se sorprendieron un poco, en niño no tenía miedo de ellos, por que de alguna manera él sabía que no eran un peligro para él.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- pregunto Carlisle cuando se acercó a Harry.

-H-Harry…

Lo dijo casi inaudible pero al ser vampiros escucharon perfectamente.

-¿Solo Harry?- le sonrío Esme.

-H-Harry R-Rydle…

-Dime Harry ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¿A dónde?- perdiendo un poco la timidez.

Todos sonrieron, era un chico adorable.

-A donde no puedan hacerte daño.- extendió la mano Carlisle- ¿Quieres venir?

Harry no dijo nada pero ellos vieron en sus ojos el gran sí que quería lanzar. Con tal mirada solo lo tomaron con un pequeño baúl que según el niño dijo que era de él para irse de tal repúgnate lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por todos los que se subscribieron a la historia y por el RW.

Capitulo II

El camino paso muy rápido, Emmett lo cargo todo el trayecto a una velocidad sobre humana. Se sentía calido, se recargó en el vampiro y se quedo dormido poco tiempo después. Se lo llevaron al hotel que estaban hospedados y lo dejaron entre las sabanas contemplando y velando el sueño del moreno. Podían escuchar los calmados latidos del corazón del pequeño, era una sinfonía maravillosa, calida y armoniosa mientras el niño susurraba "…papá…", "…pa'…" expulsando calmados suspiros. Esme estaba conmovida al ver que el pequeño necesitaba de sus figuras paternas y que inconscientemente las pedía si éxito, ella lo contemplaba como si fuera su propio hijo, era un niño muy lindo que no debió ser herido. Carlisle no estaba mejor y decidió salvar al pequeño y integrarlo a su familia como lo había hecho con todos, quizás algún día él lo considere su padre y sería lo más feliz que le pudiera pasar.

Pasaron las horas y Harry por fin despertó, al abrir sus ojos recordó lo que había pasado ayer y pensó "ya no volveré con los Dursley". Esme llego al poco rato y lo levanto con cuidado, le sonrió tan hermosamente que el niño solo pudo soltar un par de lágrimas por la felicidad que sentía.

- Shhhh… pequeño – le susurro mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos – ya paso.

- G-gracias – gimoteo el niño.

- No tienes por que darlas – dijo Carlisle recién entrando – ven, vamos a desayunar.

- N-no tiene por que darme nada.

- No, pero yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres comer?- le mostró una sonrisa.

- No t-tiene por que, no tengo hambre…- trato de parecer educado pero su estomago lo delato con un fuerte ruido.

Carlisle soltó una pequeña risita que avergonzó al niño, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a sentarse en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación.

- Te pediré algo de servicio a la habitación ¿Está bien?- acariciándole su revoltoso cabello.

- Llamare a los chico, deben estar ansiosos de verte – dijo la señora.

Harry se encogió nunca había tenido tanta atenciones, algunas veces sus compañeros de casa lo animaban un poco, pero siempre se arruinaba cuando llegaban los aurores. Nunca se sintió querido, siempre estuvo entre la soledad de esa alacena y la amargura de las paredes del castillo, no tenia vida. No tuvo la oportunidad de jugar a nada, de comer golosinas y un montón de cosas que los niños de su edad hacían.

- ¡Pequeño! – grito la morena que entraba corriendo en busca del niño.

- Bue-enos d-días…- susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

Alice no se pudo calmar y envolvió en sus brazos al de ojos verdes.

- Alice, lo vas a asfixiar – dijo la rubia que entraba con los demás.

No se había fijado, pero todos ellos eran perfectos. Seres hermosos como rosas armoniosas dignas de admirar. El hombre mayor que no aparentaba más de uno 26 años tenías su cabello pulcramente arreglado y su rostro era varonil sencillo pero armonioso, la mujer que lo acompaña siempre tenía unos 25 si la veías a simple vista que reflejaba toda su delicadeza y hermosura de su cuerpo perfecto, los dos chicos de unos 20 años más o menos eran masculinos altos y estilizados demostrando la perfección del cuerpo varonil de un hombre dejándote deslumbrado, y por ultimo las dos chicas de unos 18 era perfecta apesar de ser un poco diferentes se igualaban en hermosura con su pálida piel y el brillos que las hacía resaltar dejando ciego a más de alguno. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que ellos eran inalcanzables, él no se podía comparar de ninguna manera y que no les llegaba ni a los tobillos. Se sentía mal por arruinar el cuadro de hermosura que ellos reflejaban.

Se le aguaron los ojos.

- ¡No! No llores precioso – dijo Esme acunándolo en sus brazos.

No pudo dejar de llorar mientras los demás lo miraban con miradas preocupadas como si el fuera algo importante. Pero él no era más que el hijo de un ser oscuro, una aberración que nunca debió de existir, un error de la naturaleza.

Sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban su alma quebrada y como el vertiginoso remolino de la vida lo consumía hasta agotar todo de él y no quedar ni las gotas de sus lágrimas.

- No lo hagan – susurró – soy un monstruo.

Esme tomo la mano de Carlisle y este le repartió algunos besos en su frente.

- Tú no eres un monstruo, tú eres un ángel.

Todos se sorprendieron por que la que lo dijo fue Rosalie, lo que demostraba que ella lo había aceptado totalmente.

Lloro pero por fin se sentía en casa.

Su hogar.

…

Dumbuldore no estaba para nada feliz, su precioso tesoro se le fue arrebatado. Estaba furioso y irritado, ese chiquillo era su trofeo más preciado, por que era la viva imagen del chico que tanto le encanto pero que su condenado rival le quito. Tom Riddle le robo a su preciado James y por tal traición los mato a los dos. Recordaba como el de ojos verdes veía con horror como le quitaba la vida al merodeador, lo recordaba perfectamente, esa noche de Halloween fue la desgracia encarnada. Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero se quito rápidamente, tenía que idear un plan rápido para "rescatar" al mocoso. Pronto el niño cumpliría los 14 y el quería verlo madurar, ver como ese pequeño cuerpo se pone más y más apetecible a lo largo de los años. El viejo tenía una gran harem, un montón de donceles que él embaucó, robo y engaño para poder tenerlos bajos sus sabanas, James Potter debió haber estado entre esos jóvenes, pero "ya no hay que lamentase por el pasado" pensaba el viejo por que pronto tendría a su hijo, no le gustaban muy niños por eso esperaba que maduraban pero no quería esperar más por el chico. El viejo se éxito con la provocadora imagen mental que tenía del chico, así que se levanto y fue a su habitación "especial". Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver un montón de jóvenes, adultos, chicos asustados y amarrados con grilletes. No hablaban para no atraer la atención de su dueño, los más pequeños temblaban y los más experimentados mantenían una mirada fría sin demostrar sus miedos protegiendo a los pequeños. El viejo se paro en frente de un joven en particular, un rubio de mirada color miel, esos ojos lo miraban con furia una furia que se a incrementado a lo largo de los años.

-Remus querido…- dijo con malicia Dumbuldore tomándole del mentón.

Él no le contesto y eso enfureció al viejo.

-Mírame Remus, o me veré obligado a castigarte nuevamente.

Lo libero de las cadenas para amarrarlo con una cuerda y llevarlo a un cuarto conjunto de la habitación.

El rubio lo soportaba, lo soportara por siempre hasta el día que pueda vengarse, hasta vengarse del la muerte de sus amigos, vengarse de quitarle su libertad, vengarse de alejarlo de su gran amor e hijo y por eso se mantenía firme sin soltar Ninguna lagrima, por que estaba seguro que algún día podría sonreír nuevamente. Lo único bueno que había en todo esto, era la información que le extraía al viejo manipulador. Sabía que su rubio platino logro resurgir con su manchado apellido y ponerlo de nuevo entre los grandes, eso le sacaba una sonrisa por que su amor era un completo orgulloso que no podría soportar ser tratado como la escoria. Su hijo era un Slytherin por excelencia, se lamentaba no poder verlo crecer pero le amaba más que a nada a su pequeño príncipe. También sabía algunas cosas de otros exmortifagos como Sirius que estaba en Askaban y otros. Y por ultimo sabía que el hijo de sus amigos muertos estaba con vida, que tenía las mejores notas y que lo mantenía vigilado, le ponía triste pensar en él, era un pobre niño que no tenía la culpa de nada pero un lo trataban peor que a un muggle, esperaba que él viejo no pusiera sus manos sobre el niño por que sabia que él tenía una excitación por el difunto James y que podría tener con el chico.


End file.
